Retailers utilize a variety of devices in order to display and discourage theft of their goods. For example, display hangers are often utilized to support an article being sold by hanging it on a display unit. One type of display hanger used for displaying fashion accessories is a “fold-over” display hanger, so named because the hanger begins as a flat sheet that is cut into a particular shape which is then folded over and secured with adhesive to create the display hanger. The folding, or creasing of the sheet is generally done by hand, and the number of creases or folds can vary greatly depending upon the design of the display hanger. This type of display hanger can be utilized for a variety of accessory items, such as scarfs, hair accessories, necklaces and the like, is cost effective and utilizes minimal display space at retail with optimal product exposure. Two such display hangers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,593,025 and 7,015,815, which are also owned by the Applicant of the present disclosure.
Display hangers may optionally incorporate an electronic article surveillance (EAS) sensor, or other security sensor such as an RFID sensor, that is attached to the display hanger. These types of sensors are typically secured to the hanger and are either removed or rendered inactive at checkout. One common form of EAS sensors is a flat, thin, flexible rectangular member that is applied adhesively to a flat or curved exterior surface of the article or the hanger. In some cases the sensors are visible to consumers, and in other cases the sensors are hidden from view in order to prevent unauthorized removal. In either case, if the sensors are not rendered inactive or removed, they will be sensed by the system causing an alarm to signal to be activated, for example when the consumer exits the store. Article display hangers having security sensors perform the function of both supporting and displaying the article while also protecting it from theft.